Naraku's hideous plan
by TrueloverKagome
Summary: Kagome is mad at inuyasha again. When she comes back she can't find miroku,sango, and shippo. Where have they gone to? Please read my first fanfic. sorry it seems this isn't going to continue
1. Kagome Returns

Naraku's hideous plan

By inuyashaandkagome4ever

**Disclaimer: no I don't own the inuyasha characters (though I wish I did)**

Characters: inuyasha Kagome Shippo sango Miroku Naraku Kikyo

# Inuyasha's thoughts

Chapter One: Kagome Returns 

****

near the bone eaters well

"Come on, Inuyasha" wined Shippo, "You've got to go after Kagome, before she goes back to her own time period!!" Screamed Shippo, jumping in Inuyasha's face. "Why should I care if Kagome goes back to own time? Good riddance, that's all I have to say about it!" Hammered Inuyasha, hitting Shippo on the head. "oooww! What was that for?" asked shippo while rubbing his head.

#If Kagome wants to turn her back on us just because I almost choose Kikyo over her then that's fine with me. But what really made me mad was when she said, 'Inuyasha, I hate you. If you ever come near me again I will just ....OOOO!' and just stomped off the way she did really set me off! # Thought Inuyasha, making a fist.

"Just leave Inuyasha alone for a little while, let him calm down." said Miroku to Shippo, "Sooner or later he will go after Kagome." Said Miroku watching Inuyasha walk off into the woods. In the direction of the bone eaters well.

bone eaters well

#What if Kagome is still mad? If she is still mad, will she just bite my head off? But I still need her help to defeat Naraku and to avenge Kikyo. But I think I won't talk about Kikyo for now. # Thought Inuyasha with a puzzled look on his face. "Is anybody here?!" Inuyasha looked around, ears twitching to listen for any movements. "Good. No one is here. I don't want anybody to think I'm going soft." Said Inuyasha, while jumping into the well.

Kagome's house

"Wow, that felt great to be able to have a nice hot bath for once." Said Kagome, stretching her arms into the air. "Well I'm off to bed I guess." Whispered Kagome, while yawning and walked into the room and went to sleep. While Kagome slept Inuyasha carefully opened her window and stepped in.

"She's asleep? I wanted to see if she was still mad. Hmmm? Her scent, her beautiful scent. I do hope she's not mad at me anymore. Oh, no! She's waking up! I've got to get out of here!" Thought Inuyasha, bounding out the window in one jump.

"I thought I heard somebody in here. Did I open that window before I went to bed? I must have." Said Kagome, flipping her covers, closed the window and went back to bed. "I think I'll go back and tell Inuyasha I'm sorry." Said Kagome. "Not like he is going to say it anyway.

The Next Day.

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome, walking into the village. "Huh? What are you doing here? I thought you hated me?" asked Inuyasha., asked walking up to Kagome. "I did not mean a word I said. I'm sorry." Kagome whispered, looking into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "What did you say?" asked Inuyasha a little shocked. "I said I was sorry!" yelled Kagome, making Inuyasha step back a bit. "Well you don't have to bit my head off! But I should have tried to understand you a little better. So I guess what I'm trying to is that I-I'm..." said Inuyasha when Kagome interrupted him and said, "What you trying to say is that you're sorry, right?" "Well, yes, that is what I'm trying to say. I'm sorry, for not understanding you." Inuyasha finally said. "Thank you for saying you're sorry. I'm sorry, too." Said Kagome with a smile.

"Ah, isn't that sweet!" said Naraku appearing out of nowhere. "Yes, isn't that sweet." said Kikyo appearing right beside Naraku. "What in the seven hells are you two doing here?! And what is with this working together thing you're doing?!"

Well that's it for this chapter. Int'l next time see you later. Please review this story.

inuyashaandkagome4ever


	2. Chapter two

Naraku's hideous plan 

By: inuyashaandkagome4ever

Disclaimer: I don't own the inuyasha characters

# are inuyasha's thoughts.

& are miroku's thoughts

#$# are sango's thoughts

"That's no concern of yours." Said Naraku walking up to Inuyasha some. "I would be more concerned about your friends. Lets see I have Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in my possession. The only way you can save them is if you hand over Kagome or the Tetsusaiga. If you try to attack me they all will be kill before you can even finish your attack. I'm giving you one day to decide which it will be. Kagome or your Tetsusaiga? It's your choice." Naraku said disappearing with Kikyo.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kagome. "I don't know yet." Said inuyasha. # If I give up tetsusaiga I won't be able to protect Kagome. But if I give up Kagome she'll be in danger because of the others and me. # Thought inuyasha. "Let's sleep on it for now. We'll get up at dawn." Said inuyasha with a concerned look in his eyes that worried kagome.. I'm going to have to decide for Inuyasha. They went into the cabin started a fire. Then went to sleep.

Morning

Inuyasha a woke up and tried to leave the cabin. But he was not able to open the door. He looked out the window. He saw Kagome outside, yelling for Naraku, with her bow and arrows. Inuyasha screamed at kagome " Hey get me out of her!" "No I'm not going to let you out." Said Kagome.

Then finally Naraku and Kikyo arrived. "Where is little Inuyasha?" Naraku said with a smirk on his face. "He cannot came out to play today." Said Kagome. "Put your weapon down we'll make the exchange." Naraku said with an evil tone in his voice.. All of a sudden appeared her friends. "What will you be exchanging for your friends?" Ask Kikyo. "Me" said Kagome. "There is no way I'm allowing you to put your self in danger because of me" said inuyasha. "SIT" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha went down hard. Inuyasha was knocked out in a whole the shape of his body. "But the only way I'll fully cooperate with you is that if you promise not to harm me. Only then will I work with you" said Kagome. "Fine with me. Do we have a deal?" asked Naraku. "Yes" said Kagome with no fear in her voice, but there was certainly fear in her eyes. Along with sorrow for not saying goodbye to inuyasha. "Alright this is how we're going to do it. You will walk over to Kikyo. Then Kikyo is going to put chains on your hands. Then will let go of your friends. Then we'll immediately leave. Understand?" said Naraku. "Fine but I at least want to say goodbye." said Kagome. "No" Naraku demanded. "fine, then." answered kagome.

After they left.

"Huh? What happened?" said Inuyasha. "welcome back to the living." said Miroku. "Where is Kagome?" asked Inuyasha with a puzzled face on.. "Kagome is with Naraku," Sango said sadly. "I'm going after her," said Inuyasha. "We thought you might say that so we went ahead and prepare for the trip." Said Miroku. "Do you remember where they are staying?" asked Inuyasha. "No. We were hoping you would be able to follow Naraku's scent." Said Shippo. "I got the scent. It's definitely Naraku's scent. I know that fowl scent from anywhere. Lets go!" Said Inuyasha. #I hope that Kagome is o.k. I have been real worried about her since she as decide to give herself to Naraku to save the other. # inuyasha thought. "Inuyasha looks real down." He told sango as running through the forest. "He does look a bit sad ,but he all so looks real mad" sango replied.

At Naraku's Castle

"We're here," said Sango. "Well it's about time that you got here" Said Naraku. Inuyasha took out tetsusaiga. "Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded. "She's right here." Said Naraku, while Kagome walks up and stands next to Naraku. "Give her back! Demanded inuyasha. "Now why would I give up my best fighter?" said Naraku. "Kill Inuyasha, Kagome" said Naraku. "Yes, Master Naraku" said Kagome. Then she shoots an arrow at Inuyasha. But he was able to dodge it, but it nipped his shirt. #Damn that was close. # "Stop it Kagome" cried Inuyasha. "We have to help Inuyasha." Said Shippo. "You will not be inferring in their fight." Said Naraku. "Kouka kill your sister. Kaugra kill Miroku." "Yes, master Naraku," said Kaugra and Kouka in unison. Inuyasha was still trying to get through to Kagome , but it was not working.

Which made inuyasha mad; and that just made inuyasha want to just kill Naraku even more than before all this trouble. Inuyasha's mind was running a mile a minute trying to find out a way to bring the real Kagome back. Why can't I get through to Kagome. I don't want to have to kill her. No, no, there got to be another way, but what is it? inuyasha though while trying to ward off Kagome. I got it. I know how to get Kagome back! inuyasha said to himself.

Sorry to leave at a cliffhanger. Hope you like the chapter. Until next time.

inuyashaandkagome4ever


End file.
